Never Mess With A Girl Who Has A Bounty Hunter For An Uncle
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The Forever Knights find this out when Tetrax comes to protect Cassie.


**A request story for guestsurprise. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! Cassie and Gena belong to guestsurprise. I only own Rachel, Kaylee, Andormeda, and Orion. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Never Mess With A Girl Who Has A Bounty Hunter For An Uncle<strong>

Cassie had just gotten out of school when she saw a strange truck with Knights driving it coming at the school and she immediately recognized the infinity sign on the side. It was the same Knights that had tried to hurt her and Gena some time back. Rachel had told her that they were the Forever Knights and to run if she saw them.

The young teenager now turned and ran fast, quickly deciding to use the woods to her advantage and perhaps find one of her friends to help her.

She didn't know how long it had been, but she finally stopped to rest and saw she was in the woods, but now lost, unsure which way led back home. Hugging herself, she started walking and heard footsteps behind her and turned to see the Knights were still a ways back, but moving closer to her.

She was about to run when suddenly something hit the ground between her and the Knights, forcing the Knights to retreat as a space ship landed and Cassie looked up as the underside opened and a figure stood in the light. He was all black, making it hard to see him as he walked down to her, the light fading as he stood before her and his helmet and gloves folded back to reveal his face and hands.

A laser shot landed near Cassie, making her jump and the newcomer jumped in front of her, his left hand becoming a blade and a gun was in his right hand, aimed at the Knights that had come closer.

"You Knights aren't getting this girl today," he growled, his voice making Cassie shiver in fear as she realized he sounded very angry. "Leave now, before I decide to tear you apart and sell your armor for scrap."

"Hand over the child, Shard. She's our prisoner," said the head Knight.

"I don't think so."

With that, the black-armored person began moving quickly around the Knights, deflecting laser shots and pinning them down with his crystal shards. It wasn't long before the Knights were defeated and forced to retreat.

Cassie now ran up the ramp into the ship, deciding to hide in the ship and slip out when the black-armored man left. Little did she know that he saw her and watched as she headed in, knowing that she was scared and it wasn't going to be easy to get her to trust him. He now went up the ramp into his ship and closed the doors, heading up to the main control room.

* * *

><p>Cassie leaned against the wall, sliding off her heavy backpack as she braced her legs to stay upright. She had to find a way to get out and find her family, but she also needed to find out where she was.<p>

"Cassie."

She jumped and whirled to see the same stranger behind her, his expression not so harsh as it had been with the Knights. "Did they hurt you?" he asked her.

She was too terrified to speak and couldn't make her voice work and jumped when he stepped towards her.

But in doing so, she collapsed to the floor, too weak to stand, although she tried to use the wall to get back on her feet.

Suddenly, two hands grabbed her and she screamed as her captor lifted her up and carried her in his arms. She squirmed to get free, but he tightened his grip on her. While she couldn't get free, that didn't stop her from squirming as hard as she could.

"Let go of me!" she demanded. "Help! Gena! Rachel! Help!"

Cassie felt her captor's grip tighten more to where it was painful if she struggled and so she finally stayed still, tears falling down her face as her panicked mind tried to figure out how to escape.

They came to the control room and her captor sat down, placing her in his lap as he engaged the engine and they took off, leaving a streak of silver in the sky. Cassie shivered as she felt this monster's yellow eyes looking at her and his face softened a bit more.

"Cassie, it's alright. I won't hurt you," he said as his right arm came around her and held her closer to him in a protective way, very similar to how a father would protectively hold his child. His other hand began stroking her head soothingly, his thumb brushing gently against her forehead. The gentle action actually helped to relieve the headache she had gotten from running so much and slowly the young girl relaxed, feeling safe in her captor's arms, although now she realized he was her rescuer, but she did wonder how he knew her name.

"How do you know my name?" she asked him, leaning her head tiredly against his armored shoulder, feeling her eyes begin to droop.

"Rachel told me about you, as did my wife Kaylee," he said. "Kaylee told me that you helped her with Andromeda and Orion the week I was gone on a mission."

Cassie suddenly lifted her head as her eyes widened. "Wait. You're Tetrax?" she asked, remembering that Kaylee had mentioned her husband's name was Tetrax.

"Yes," he said with a smile. "Tetrax Shard."

Less afraid now, the young girl hugged him, and felt him return her hug warmly. "You okay?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Thanks for saving me from the Knights," she said.

"You're welcome, kiddo," he said. "Hopefully, those criminals will now think twice before coming after you again, now that they know I'm your uncle."

Cassie cocked her head to the side. "Uncle?" she asked.

Tetrax smiled. "Four Arms is one of my best friends," he said. "He's been bragging about you and Gena for a long time and seeing how he and Gena will be married soon, that makes you my niece."

Cassie couldn't believe that Tetrax considered her to be family, then again, she did remember Rachel saying that all of the aliens were brothers as well as best friends. She now smiled and hugged the Petrosapien.

"Thank you, Uncle Tetrax," she said to him.

He returned the hug affectionately. "You're welcome, my niece," he said as one of his hands gently squeezed her side. She let out a surprised squeak, which surprised Tetrax, but then he grinned. "Ah, my niece is ticklish," he said.

Cassie didn't have time to react as the bounty hunter began tickling her, holding her in place as his fingers wiggled into her sides, stomach, ribs, and underarms, making her laughter increase in volume.

"AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed out.

"Cootchie cootchie coo! I've got you!" Tetrax chuckled in her ear before he began blowing raspberries into her neck, which made her squeal with giggles and laughter before he stopped, deciding she had had enough tickles for right then.

Still giggling a little bit, Cassie hugged her uncle again and then yawned, feeling very tired as Tetrax rubbed her back. "Tired?" he asked.

"No, I'm not tired," she said with another yawn, which made him chuckle.

"Really?" he asked knowingly, but received no answer as she had fallen asleep. Landing the ship outside the Mansion, he carried her into the house, finding Rachel waiting by the door, smiling.

"I see she's trusts you," she said before growing somber. "Is she alright?"

Tetrax nodded. "The Knights were after her again, but I fought them back," he said.

Rachel looked grim. "I don't like it that they're coming after her," she said. "We've had enough trouble with them as it is and now their actions don't add up."

"I agree," said the Petrosapien. "But don't worry. I have a feeling they won't come after her again, unless they want to deal with her bounty hunter uncle."

"Hopefully," said the owner of the Grant Mansion before she smiled. "Please tell me they at least cried out for their mommies."

Tetrax chuckled as he walked upstairs with Rachel following and helping him tuck Cassie in her bed. "I think they came close to," he said in response, making Rachel chuckle as they walked away quietly, leaving the young girl to dream happily, now that she was safe and always would be now that she had a kick-butt uncle, along with the rest of her family, to protect her.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review, but no flames!<strong>

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
